Doce Inverno de Eternas Lembranças
by JujubaM
Summary: Ano após ano, o inverno sempre volta, com suas dolorosas lembranças. Mas o que seria essa inquietação? O que seriam esses mistérios escondidos na vida? O que nos faz perder o sono? Qual seria o segredo do conde?


_Tão belas as flores! Tão amarelas e simplórias!_

O vento trazia o perfume adocicado pela grande janela aberta. Ciel Phamtonhive jamais esqueceria aquelas flores. Estariam sempre ali. Não para serem admiradas como o fazia agora, mas para lembrar.

"O inverno está aqui, pensou com amargura, seu olhar perdido em meio aos vultos de capas negras. As flores escurecidas caíam no solo branco. Com um último suspiro, voltou-se para a floresta, o lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído."

Com os olhos fechados, tenta nublar a visão dos acontecimentos que ainda o atormentavam, sempre o atormentariam. "Sim. Lembrar. Mas não agora! Agora preciso de um chá!".

- Sebastian! – Diz o garoto com pouco mais de treze anos.

- Sim, mestre! – O mordomo, como sempre, aparecera imediatamente, abrindo a porta sem nenhum ruído.

- Traga-me um chá.

- Certeza, jovem mestre? Ainda não são nem duas horas! – Com o olhar reprovador de Ciel, o mordomo assente – Como quiser, meu Lorde.

O mais velho rapidamente sai para preparar o pedido, deixando o conde sozinho em seus pensamentos novamente. Senta-se na grande cadeira, que um dia fora de seu pai. Naquela mesma mesa, Vincent assinara os papéis. _Os papéis malditos!_ Naquele mesmo cômodo de piso escuro e longas paredes amarelas cobertas de pinturas e retratos antigos, ele fora assassinado. E naquela mesma mansão, há alguns metros para a esquerda e dois andares para baixo, sua cria recebera a pior das possíveis consequências de seus atos.

...

- Meu Lorde? – Ciel ouvira o mordomo chamar percebendo que não era a primeira vez. – Está tudo bem? Parece meio distante...

- Estou ótimo! Leve o chá, é cedo demais para isso e é demasiado doce para um dia tão meloso como esse.

- Peço seu perdão. Foi um erro servir-lhe um chá tão inapropriado como este. Meu mestre gostaria que eu chamasse sua noiva para uma visita amanhã? Talvez isso lhe anime.

- Como pode pensar que me animaria passar uma tarde inteira ouvindo aquele falatório que apenas ela sabe fazer? – Ciel exclama com uma nota de pavor em sua voz.

- O que gostaria de fazer então?

- Huuum... Talvez esteja na hora de fazer uma visita àquele lugar... – Responde já voltando a pensar novamente em silêncio. O mordomo tendo compreendido a ordem, sai levando o carrinho de chá.

... 2

O clima pesado do outono era extremamente irônico comparado à leveza adquirida pela natureza. Ciel se esforçava em não ligar para aquele sentimento que forçava seu peito, que o rasgava por dentro trazendo lágrimas aos seus olhos e palidez à sua pele. Mas precisava ser forte! Precisava vencer aquele lado humano que ainda restava em seu interior, precisava mata-lo. _É apenas o outono, é apenas a estúpida melancolia do outono._

Seu corpo se inclinou levemente para frente quando a carruagem parou. Mãos fortes seguravam as suas enquanto descia. Aquelas mãos sempre o seguraram, sempre foram sua força no mundo. E jamais o deixariam cair.

Caminhou sobre a grama úmida, passando pelas lápides comuns, pelos anjos e santos de pedras. Nenhum deles era verdadeiro, ninguém ali merecia ser guardado por anjos com poucas exceções. Chegou à área restrita e esperou Sebastian abrir o pesado cadeado do portão de ferro. As corretes ao chão, voltou a andar, toda sua atenção voltada àquele clima doce, uma cena muito doce. Tão doce quanto a morte.

Sebastian novamente se prontificou para abrir as grossas portas de madeira, dando espaço para seu mestre entrar, conduzindo a curta marcha solene até o túmulo de seus pais, protegido sob um teto abençoado. Com um terno sorriso, deposita a coroa de flores que mandara o mordomo preparar sobre a mãe e uma única flor sobre a de seu pai, pois este não era de exageros. Ajoelhando-se, alisa a pedra fria e escura que cobria os restos mortais de sua família. _Você merece os anjos, mamãe. Você merece toda uma escolta de santos para lhe proteger. Mas e você papai? Está pagando por seus pecados? _ Emite um soluço curto e reprimido.

- Estará me esperando no inferno?

O ódio subitamente o corrompe por inteiro, fazendo-o tremer. Um soco irrefreável atinge a flor com espinhos, fincando-os em seu pulso e punho. A dor lhe dá paz momentânea, quase beirando ao prazer. O mordomo, que até então apenas observava percebe o momento de interferir.

- Venha, jovem mestre. Terei de cuidar destas feridas.

Com todo o cuidado levantou o garoto em seu colo e refez o caminho à carruagem. Ciel admirava o sangue pingar sem ao menos reclamar de sua posição. O cheiro penetrava as narinas de Sebastian, mas para o mordomo era fácil controlar o impulso, a tentação. Sabia que não era assim para o garoto. Ele se destruía por dentro cada vez que tentava se mostrar forte, que impedia as lágrimas de cair e fugia dos braços acolhedores de que precisava. _Não como se isso realmente importasse. Afinal, sua alma torna-se apenas mais apetitosa para alguém como eu. Para um akuma._

Uma única pétala caiu, quase tão pequena e frágil quanto a mão que a soltou. Uma pétala amarela.


End file.
